


Of seashells and tails

by awesomejustashipper



Series: Sebam onefics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mermaids, Original Character(s), mermaid au, merman character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: A merman falls in love with a cocky human prince and they meet up every night .Yes that's it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sebam onefics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414981
Kudos: 1





	Of seashells and tails

Rose pink scales slithered along the bottom of the rock as a pink pearl colored tail rested upon it. The moonlight shined upon the mysterious figure that waited patiently for his lover to finally appear. The night was calm and so was the sea.

Hours and hours passed and the figure didn't move an inch from his spot till at midnight a boat appeared and quickly approached the rock he was sitting on. It wasn't an unfamiliar boat to him, it belonged to a human prince called Sebastian. Every night both of them would meet up at the same spot, the merman would wait till the other showed up and then they would go to the earth where the merman would spend a day with Sebastian to later come back to the wáter where his oblivious family would wait.

This night, it wasn't different. When the boat arrived to the rock, the human picked up the merman and deposited him on the boat offering him a towel to dry himself up. They would make the trip in silence enjoying the comfotable silence that existed between the both of them. When they arrived the to the sand of the nearest beach, the human would help the other out, and the merma's tail would magically transform into a pair of legs to explore the earth with.

The merman dressed up with a pair of clothes the other brang and followed his lover to a cabin on the beach where they would spend the night. The next morning, the merman would wake up first and putting on a shirt and a pair of pants he would go barefooted to explore the nearest town. He closed the door quietly to not wake his partner up who was deeply asleep and muttered a goodbye and then he ran carefree to the nearest town. He loved the feeling of the sand on his feet, the wáter couldn't even compare to the feeling of the sand.

When he arrived to the town he started to watch the shops from outside, but he stopped in front of an accessory store and started to lock at pair of socks. They had them in lots of colors and they were very pretty. The merman's eyes shined upon seeing them and smiled happily. He wanted them. He entered the shop and directly went for the socks, once he had them in his hands he tried to pay them with sea shells that he usually picked uo but the cashier strangely enough kept refusing them. How strange, he didn't understand why after all the shells were pretty! He sighed frustrated and exited the shop feeling defeated and sad when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to find Sebastian who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Having problems, kitten?" He asked softly keeping his hands behind his back hiding the present he got for the other.

"I wanted a pair of cute socks" the merman pouted slightly sulking and crossed his arms looking with distaste at the other's amusement. He sighed and was going to give up when Sebastian suddenly took out from behind his back a pair of cute pink socks. The merman's eyes lighted up at the sight and he let out a happy squeal.

"Let's go to the beach so you can try them on, yeah?" Sebastian's smirk turned slowly into a genuine smile at the sight of the other's happiness and he took his hand guiding him carefully back to the beach. The merman sat down on the sand still very happy and offered one of his legs to the other. The human gently took one of the legs and slipped one of the socks on it, depositing a soft kiss on top of his knee. Then he proceeded to do the same with the other leg.

"Anything for my previous kitten" he muttered upon the skin of the other. He treasured his merman like he was gold even if he sometimes could be mean and cocky to the other. He lovedd him even if he never would admit it out aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is another AU of my story Polaroids of you, to add to my long list of AUs.  
> Sam is the merman, my OC and my friend's OC is the human.  
> Also this is lowkey inspired by a prompt in Tumblr.


End file.
